Everlasting Darkness, Eternal Light
by Kantinobi the Imortal Darkness
Summary: A great beast threatens all the villages. The beast is determind to tear everything apart, and leave no one alive. War is upon everyone. But they know it is a battle that cannot be won.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface~**

Blood stained dirt was strewn up as massive paws hit the earth. When the tree's canopy thinned out, the beast saw for the first time her target. A beautiful tree sat in the middle of the busy village._ Perfect._ A wicked smile tore at her lips. The beast tore through the entrance of the hidden Waterfall Village. People rushed to and fro, protecting their young ones and valuables. Disturbing screams of horror pierced the early morning air, as the animal ripped through the people. Villager's grabbed rocks and branches and hurdled them at the beast. She charged forward, taking no notice as the harmless objects bounced off her. The beast started tearing people and buildings apart in anger, and eating their remains. Blood splattered almost every surface, dripping here and there. Huts were left in ruins; the great tree in the center was torn from the ground; roots facing the sky. The remaining villagers fled from the horrific scene, taking nothing but their tears of sorrow.

**Chapter one~**

"Sir, six villagers from the Hidden Waterfall Village have been found outside our walls.**"** A young ninja informed the Hokage. The Hokage twittered his thumbs together, nonchalantly.

"The Hidden Waterfall Village?**"** Confusion shone from the Hokage's eyes.** "**Well what do they want?**" **He asked. The young ninja shrugged his shoulders. **"**Well, they really didn't say much, they are on the verge of dyeing. All they said was some jumbled words that no one could quite make out.**"** The young ninja looked up at the Hokage for guidance. The Hokage's mind was somewhere else at the moment, though.

_This sounds like the prophecy. _He thought. His blood turned to ice. A single bead of sweat trickled down his neck. **"**I must see these villagers at once!**"** The Hokage declared. He pushed his way past the young ninja and out the door.

******************************

Naruto was examining the blooded Waterfall ninja's. They were strewn across the ground, clutching there sides, rolling in agony. One of them mumbled words while shaking his fist, as if he was swinging a sward. **"**Big…black eyes…tall…twelve foot high! Sharp teeth…EVERYONES DEAD!**"** The injured ninja stuttered. He was cut off as a pool of blood escaped his lips. The crimson liquid ran down his shirt and onto the ground where a large puddle was forming.

"What is he saying?**"** The Hokage demanded. Everyone shook there heads. **"**We have no idea, sir. They've been doing this for hours.**"** The Hokage gave a grunt, and started tending to their wounds, gently wrapping them. The cloth turned red at once.**"**I know what they are saying, lord.**"** Naruto spoke up. The Hokage glanced at him. **"**Go on, tell me then.**"**

"Well,**" **Naruto began, a little nervous. **"**This one is talking about a great beast with black eyes, sharp teeth, and is really tall.**"** His voice shook a little. Naruto shuddered at the thought of meeting whatever scared these ninja's so badly.

_Definitely the prophecy. _The Hokage thought. At that minute he knew what he had to do. He had to get his people ready for an endless, gruesome war.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hokage stood up straight. **"**Naruto, gather a member from Rock, Sound, Sand, Mist, Grass, Rain, and Cloud village. They will need to be highly trusted people, for they have to carry a very important message.**"** The Hokage started dragging the dying bodies of the Waterfall villagers away.

"You still here, Naruto?**"**

"I need to know the message, sir.**"**

"Of course you _want _to know the message. But I need you to bring the members here to our village. No one will no the message until they get here.**"**

Naruto gave a curt nod and set off bouncing through the trees, on a mission.

**Three weeks later…**

"Welcome ninja's! I need you all to listen closely, you have to bring a message back to your village.**"** The Hokage stood in front of all the ninjas. **"**The message is: _War is near, war is here! War…_**"** Gaara cut the Hokage off.

"This is lame, I didn't come here just to listen to poetry. Lets go.**" **With a wave of his hand he set off. Three other ninjas followed. **"**There goes Sand, Rock, Sound, and Mist.**"** Naruto mumbled.

"Those poor ninja's will be the first to die! Naruto and Sasuke, go after them! The rest of you stay! I will tell the message only once.**"** The Hokage announced. Naruto and Sasuke bounded off into the trees, following Gaara's trail.

********************

"Sasuke, come quick!**"** Naruto was frantic. Blood covered the ground, along with large clumps of fur and…a gourd full of sand. When Naruto saw this he was horrified.

"Gaara!**"**


End file.
